Pyro's Gambit
by Dowd
Summary: John writes romance novels, but he doesnt know what love is. That all begins to change when he lays eyes on a certain Scarlet Witch


Disclaimer- I do not own X-men Evo.  
  
He was only insane around fire to be honest. Normally he was the sanest of all three of them. Piotr was always so somber, so sad. John assumed it had something to do with why he was still here. It was quite obvious that he didn't agree with Magneto. Still to John it was always a good brooding example for one of his novels. Remy was a perfect main character. He was playful, pining, and could turn hopelessly romantic at the slightest inclination. He was a living example of the cliché lovers used by most authors.  
  
But John wasn't like most authors, he didn't want to have Remy be the hero. So he continued to stare at Piotr, his hand flying across the paper with the slightest whim of a thought. How to make someone fall for Piotr, it was difficult to imagine how Piotr would act with someone he liked simply because he never seemed to be around anyone he liked. But that's why they invented creative license.  
  
A thought stuck John, a poem, a love poem. Yes, that seems like something that the brooding giant would do. But of course John wasn't a hundred percent sure how to write a love poem about someone. He had tried before, but it had always turned out to be about fire. His problem was he didn't have any first hand experience on what it was like to love.  
  
As he was pondering his predicament Remy walked and tapped the contemplative aussie on the shoulder," Mags giv' us de night of', Remy gon' hit de bars and look for a chere."(oh god, I cant do his accent at all can i?) John nodded without hearing and got up to get changed. He had learned that getting out as rare as they did you had to jump on every opportunity.  
  
He pulled on a pair of black cargos and a orange flame colored shirt. He ran a gelled hand through his hair to spike it and went to follow Remy. He neednt have hurried, Remy seemed to have decided to go all out tonight. He walked out of the bathroom with his hair done back in a pony tail and smelling slightly of something John couldn't quite place.  
  
The offer had been made to Piotr, but it needn't have been, his answer was always the same. He seemed so obsessed when he was drawing anyway; John had had a contest with Remy to see who could do the most to him without getting him angry. A broken arm and leg later Remy had emerged victorious. Magneto had squashed the start of round two by slamming them both with metal spikes.  
  
"Hey Rem's, where does mags keep all those spikes anyway?" John never really thought about things when it was just as easy to say them and let other people do the thinking.  
  
"mon dieu pyro, where did dat question come from?" John shrugged as they both got onto their motorcycles and revved the engine. John sighed as Remy began to smile, "Race ya." He shot out of the garage and through the trees onto the highway. John was less than a second behind, flames shot out his exhaust pipe as his specialized motor powered the beast along behind Remy. Remy, though moving just as fast, made no noise, just the slight hum of the engine mags had designed.  
  
They arrived at the bar, Remy maintaining his lead through the entire race. It was a pretty low key place, on the outskirts of Bayville. 'Left- behinds' mostly truckers and the occasional teenagers form town if a band was playing. This night was especially lucky for the bar had somehow roped in Seether. As Remy and John sat down at the bar the band was just finishing up the song Fine again.  
  
I am aware now of how  
  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
  
Too late, I'm in hell  
  
I am prepared now  
  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
  
One day too late, just as well  
  
I am prepared now,  
  
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
  
For me; for myself.  
  
For me, for me, for myself  
  
For me, for me, for myself  
  
I am prepared now for myself  
  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again John couldn't shake the irony. How could anyone be prepared? It just wasn't possible with all of the possible scenarios that could occur. He didn't claim to know more, he was a pretender with his love stories. He downed his beer with one gulp and that's when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was seated next to this brunette with two white streaks framing her face. She was wearing a red trench coat and had ankhs as earrings. Remy waved his hand in front of his best friends face and questioned, "ello? Earth to pyro? wot you up to?" His followed the flame wielders gaze and momentarily was at a loss for breath, "mon deiu..." Drop a line, Aces. 


End file.
